hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro Sandoval
Background Authenticity is a necessity in the telenovela business, and there might not be a better performer in the Mexican soap opera industry today than Costa Rica-born Alejandro Sandoval. Telenovelas are notorious for the physical demands they put on their actors, especially when it comes to stunts. Sandoval's prowess in stunt performing has multiple soap operas battling for his services as an actor. And because these shows are so physically demanding, Sandoval looks at HCL as his chance to relax. For example, in the week leading up to his fight at HCL 10 against Johan Ponce, Sandoval was struck by a moving tanker truck in "Pasiones De La Corazon." while also being heaved off of a five-story balcony on a very special "¿Donde Esta La Biblioteca?" Compared to those two stunts, as well as the various "lesser" stunts of the shows like getting stabbed in the abdomen by a steak knife, Sandoval considered his fight with Ponce a walk in the park and cruised to an easy victory. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Jeff Metal Steamship | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-7 | Ed McIlvane | KO (Right cross) | HCL 52 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:05 | Enumclaw, Washington | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-6 | Roosevelt Hazelwood | KO (Left hook) | HCL 49 | February 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:39 | London, England | Cont. Semi, FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-6 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 43 | August 30, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:45 | Window Rock, Arizona | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-5 | Dwayne De Recha | KO (Elbow) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:48 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-5 | DeAndre Combs | TKO (Punches) | HCL 34 | September 28, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:35 | Denver, Colorado | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-4 | Tracy Rhea | KO (Left hook) | HCL 29 | May 4, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:42 | Houston, Texas | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Miguel Dominguez | KO (Right hook) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:57 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:47 | Hanford, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Johan Ponce | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Andrew Harvard | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | DJ Swollen Nipple | TKO (Punches) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:05 | Kamloops, British Columbia | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | TJ McAllister | TKO (Punches) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:59 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----